


wish we could turn back time (to the good old days)

by resident_crackhead



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: (It’s Metaluca But Can Be Just Seen As Best Bros), Author Is Sleep Deprived, But he is a bully that swears so, Canonical (kinda) Relationships, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk isn’t Ike x Soren almost canon?, Implied Relationships, I’m sorry Sike fans :( I ruined your tag, Multi, Out of Character, Pit can read :0, Slice of Life, Wario is Wario, Wolf is not a bad guy, nO PROOFREADING WOOT WOOT, rated t for wolf, rob is the resident chatbot, samus is a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_crackhead/pseuds/resident_crackhead
Summary: “*Angelic💓* /forwarded an image/.”“*Angelic💓*: My entire childhood was a lieeeee—““*Mom*: Wait, you weren’t supposed to place another plus card on a given plus card?”“*SorenSenpaiii*: HA, TAKE THAT, I WON’T BE ABLE TO DRAW +32 CARDS ANYMORE”“*Chibi Link*: I find it a bad thing :(((((““*PK Dos*: Have you guys seen UNO’s Twitter right now”“*PK Dos*: Pit is FLAMING that one post“*Everything, All You Ever Wanted*: Is no one going to mention the fact that Pit actually had a childhood this whole time?”-Part-chatfic, part-fanfic with an actual story.Ha, but the “actual story” is just the Brawl Newcomers being an unorthodox squad goofing around outside of the internet.If you want /serious/ literature, please, keep scrolling.Hey, side note? At this point of the Tournament, let’s just say Pit can read ;>





	1. The One Where Ike Is A Crushing Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you click this?
> 
> Anyway, you have two fates.
> 
> Go back;
> 
> Or enjoy this crackfic of mine.
> 
> My name isn’t resident_crackhead for nothing.
> 
> -
> 
> Chapter 1: aka Pit makes a group chat and chaos ensues only 10 seconds later
> 
> HEAVILY Implied SorenxIke

 

“ **Brawl** **Newcomers** :3”

 

  **Pit** created this group.

 

 **Pit** added 17 people.

 

 **Pit** set their nickname to **Angelic** 💓

 

⚫️ See Latest Updates

 

🔘 See Latest Updates:

 

 **Angelic** 💓 set **Diddy** **Kong’s** nickname to **Second** **Banana**.

 

 **Angelic** 💓 set **Ike’s** nickname to **SorenSenpaiii**.

 

 **Angelic** 💓 set **King** **Dedede’s** nickname to **Surely** **He** **Jestin** ’.

 

 **Angelic** 💓 set **Lucario’s** nickname to **Aura** **Borealis**.

 

 **Angelic** 💓 set **Lucas’s** nickname to **PK** **Dos**.

 

 **Angelic** 💓 set **Meta** **Knight’s** nickname to **Offline** **in** **Spanish**.

 

 **Angelic** 💓 set **Olimar’s** nickname to **Pikmin** **Trainer**.

 

 **Angelic** 💓 set **R**. **O**. **B**. **AI’s** nickname to **Chatbot**.

 

 **Angelic** 💓 set **Solid** **Snake’s** nickname to **Boxhead**.

 

 **Angelic** 💓 set **Sonic** **the** **Hedgehog’s** nickname to **gotta** **go** **fast**.

 

 **Angelic** 💓 set **Toon** **Link’s** nickname to **Chibi** **Link**.

 

 **Angelic** 💓 set **Wario’s** nickname to **Unknown** **Entity**.

 

 **Angelic** 💓 set **Wolf’s** nickname to **Can’t** **Let** **You** **Do** **That**.

 

 **Angelic** 💓 set **Samus** **Aran’s** nickname to **Mom**.

 

⚫️ Hide Latest Updates

 

🔘 Hide Latest Updates

 

 **Angelic** 💓: Hey guys!

 

 **gotta** **go** **fast** : Pit, we ate dinner with you one time and that was yesterday, what is this now

 

 **Angelic** 💓: You see, I had a plan while we were eating. “Hey, I’m dining with my fellow newcomers again, let’s form a squad!“

 

 **Mom** : Easier thought of than done.

 

 **Mom** : I’m okay with it, by the way. I don’t know about the others

 

 **Mom** : And why on Zebes is my nickname Mom—

 

 **Angelic** 💓: well, you’re the only woman here, and we need a mother figure.

 

 **Mom** : ...

 

 **Mom** : A valid enough reason. However.. I’m not technically a Brawl newcomer. I’m part of the Original 12.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: I mean, you revealed you were a girl during the Brawl newcomer introduction conference, so that technically makes you a newcomer too.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: Or at least, your woman-sona is the newcomer. Not you.

 

 **Boxhead** : damn it, pit, my chat with otacon got interrupted because of you

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : you take your comms to your iPhone now, snake? I always thought that ear device of yours was more practical

 

 **Boxhead** : no comment. i’m muting y’all.

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : Fine by me.

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** ...

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : What’s nOT FINE IS MY NICKNAME.

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : @ **ANGELIC** 💓 I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION

 

 **Angelic** 💓: Remember Visitor’s Month? Y’know, when that Marx guy nearly destroyed the whole Mansion on the last week?

 

 **Angelic** 💓: You were p much gay for Soren when he arrived.

 

 **gotta** **go** **fast** : I mean, where was the lie tho

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : eYE—

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : hmph, we’re just best friends

 

 **Angelic** 💓: ...

 

 **Aura** **Borealis** : ..A.. messaging group? ..Fascinating.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: Lucario, perfect timing, I need you.

 

 **Aura** **Borealis** : Hm? What for?

 

 **Angelic** 💓: Is it part of your aura-sensing ability to sense people’s auras from their messages?

 

 **Aura** **Borealis** : ...No, but I can sense auras over half a mile away. Along with this, I can also sense Ike’s aura, and therefore his feelings as he’s not too distant.

 

 **Aura** **Borealis** : Why do you ask?

 

 **Angelic** 💓: fine enough. please check up on ike and his emotions tyvm :3

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : Lucario, don’t—

 

 **Aura** **Borealis** : If you insist.

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : wAIT WHAT

 

 **Aura**   **Borealis** : ..To put into simpler terms, I can feel Ike blushing from this distance.

 

 **gotta** **go** **fast** : HA

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : :<<<<<

 

 **Aura** **Borealis** : At a severely concerning rate. Ike’s radius is approximately several doors down, and I can feel his embarrassment strongly. Keep in mind I’m that far from him and it’s already intense.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: Boy, what more if you’re actually beside him—

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : Lucario I will not even let you breathe 10 feet near MK anymore I swear

 

 **Can’t** **Let** **You** **Do** **That** : damn it guys, it’s too fucking early for threats

 

 **Surely** **He** **Jestin** ’: this coming from an actual villain

 

 **Can’t** **Let** **You** **Do** **That** : this coming from a damn wannabe villain 

 

 **Mom** : Would say “language”, but I forgot you’re Wolf.

 

 **Mom** : Nonetheless, there are children here. No fights. That also means you, Dedede.

 

 **Can’t** **Let** **You** **Do** **That** : @ **PKDos** , @ **ChibiLink** , @ **SecondBanana** ,@ **PokemonTrainer** , come on in, I have quite the exhibit of swears and shit-quality internet wars.

 

 **Mom** : OI

 

 **Angelic** 💓( **replying** **to** **Mom** ): You see this? Absolute Mom.

 

 **Pokemon** **Trainer** : I am cleaning out my chats what is this—

 

 **Surely** **He** **Jestin** ’: Pit had a bright idea to band the Brawl Newcomers together or smth idk

 

 **PK** **Dos** : Hi Red! :>

 

 **Pokemon** **Trainer** : Ah, hey Lucas!

 

 **Pokemon** **Trainer** : just, uh, lemme backread a lil’

 

 **Pokemon** **Trainer** : heyyyy, why don’t i get a nickname too? :<

 

 **Chibi** **Link** : I think Pit wanted your name to match with Olimar’s nickname, Pikmin Trainer

 

 **Angelic** 💓: read my mind, toony

 

 **Angelic** 💓: Must be telekinesis

 

 **Boxhead** : Pit, that’s moving objects with your mind

 

 **Can’t** **Let** **You** **Do** **That** : wow, punk actually replied after saying he’d mute

 

 **Chatbot** : If I may, Sir O’Donnell, Solid Snake’s communication with Otacon finished 3 minutes ago, at approximately 9:41 AM. Therefore, he has a free enough schedule to chat.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: R.O.B., acting like a typical AI. Nice to see you actually work <3

 

 **Chatbot** : It is my pleasure to be of service.

 

 **Angelic** 💓( **replying** **to** **Boxhead** ): uhhh, is the mind communication kinesis then?

 

 **Surely** **He** **Jestin** ’: okay, even i believe this is borderline stupid

 

 **gotta** **go** **fast** : K I N E S I S

 

 **Boxhead** : kinesis means movement, pit—

 

 **Chatbot** : The correct term is telepathy, Pit.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: bear with me, i only recently learned how to read ;-;

 

 **Boxhead** : eh, given. i’ll give ya a pass on this one, kid.

 

 **Aura** **Borealis** : My apologies if I’m interrupting something, but..

 

 **Aura** **Borealis** : ..I can’t sense Ike’s aura.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: oh my goddess

 

 **Angelic** 💓: he’s probs going crazy with us teasing him with soren

 

 **Angelic** 💓: i’m scared for us dudes especially for lucario

 

 **Mom** : @ **OfflineInSpanish** IS IKE THERE WITH YOU

 

 **Angelic** 💓: SAMUS HE DOESN’T RESPOND, HE NEVER GOES ON THE INTERNET

 

 **Angelic** 💓: HAVE YOU EVER SEEN HIM LAY HIS GLOVED HANDS ON HIS PHONE

 

 **Angelic** 💓: WHY DO YOU THINK I NAMED HIM OFFLINE IN SPANISH

 

 **Aura** **Borealis** : I’m sensing a lot of distressed auras. Please, calm down, my friends.

 

 **Aura** **Borealis** : I can sense Ike, but not clearly. He’s heading further away from my room, so I’m considered safe.

 

 **Aura** **Borealis** : He’s heading to the area where the Brawl Training Room and Arcade is located. That’s how far I can go with Ike at this point.

 

 **Can’t** **Let** **You** **Do** **That** : we’re going full super spy on this bitch, i like it

 

 **Mom** : LaNguAge

 

 **Can’t** **Let** **You** **Do** **That** : I’m Wolf ;)

 

 **Surely** **He** **Jestin** ’: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

—

 

 _Training_ _Room_ # _3_ , _9_ : _46_ _AM_

 

As he finished practicing the last of his sword strikes on Sandbag, Meta Knight stopped, and dropped Galaxia for a while.

 

Removing his gaze on the sentient(?) punching bag and it’s black, beady eyes, the Star Warrior turned to look at the digital wall clock on top of the Training Room’s door.

 

He started at 5:45, therefore..

 

4 hours. He’s been training for four hours.

 

 _Should_ _he_ _stop_? Was one of the questions running through his mind.

 

While he was thinking about continuing and therefore improving his sword slashing on the dirty white bag, he grabbed one of the available bottles of water inside the Room’s Chiller.

 

Looking in all directions to see whether someone was watching, he cautiously moved his mask upwards and began to take a sip from the water.

 

Meta Knight had to admit, but the water was refreshing.

 

...The refreshment didn’t last long however, because as soon the blue puffball removed the bottle from his mouth, Ike burst in.

 

 _The_ _bastard_ _didn’t_ _even_ _let_ _me_ _put_ _on_ _the_ _mask_. MK rolled his eyes, quickly closed the bottle, and immediately put the mask back down as he glared at the mercenary, still tightly gripping his bottle of water.

 

” **Uh** , **hi?** ” Ike said.

 

If someone were to ask the knight, Ike looked flustered, exhausted, embarrassed, and scared all at the same time. A familiar look.

 

And he knew the exact cause of it. Well, him and Marth. It was a running gag between the three at this point.

 

” **Did** **someone** **tease** **you** **with** **Soren** **again?** ” Meta cut to the chase, letting out a sigh.

 

” **Pit** **roped** **Lucario** **into** **reading** **my** **aura** **after** **mocking** **me** **with** **him**.” Ike was shaking as he opened his phone and showed the chat’s history. ” **Sometimes** **I** **wonder** **why** **you** **befriend** **the** **guy**. **Times** **like** **now**.”

 

Meta Knight, not even questioning the actual group chat, waved a gloved hand on Ike’s face. ” **Common** **sense** **about** **your** **feelings**. **If** **Lucario** **can** **sense** **it** , **then** **it** **is** **pretty** **legitimate**.”

 

The knight pocketed the bottle and continued. ” **Stop** **being** **in** **denial**.”

 

Ike let out an exasperated sigh. ” **Come** **on** , **M**. **Not** **you** **too**. **You’re** **not** **siding** **with** **Pit** **and** **Luca** **on** **this** , **aren’t** **you?**.”

 

Meta let out a smirk underneath his mask. ” **I** **take** **no** **sides**. **I** **only** **conclude** **with** **the** **facts** **I** **currently** **have** , **which** , **ironically** , **you** **gladly** **provided** **me** **with**.”

 

Soon, Ike scampered off, not really in a good mood. Minutes later, Meta Knight decided to take a break and sit on the bench, glancing at his rarely used phone.

 

The chat said ” **Brawl** **Newcomers** ”. Naturally, he should be in it too, right?

 

So, maybe, just this once, he’ll investigate. And maybe ask the others on how they got the bluenette so riled up with Soren.

 

He was right about being part of the group; he saw a new chat tab pop up as soon as he booted the app.

 

Despite not really liking the nickname given to him, it appeared he had no option to change it. So he didn’t really let it get to him. Much.

 

Except, _come_ _on_ , aren’t they used to his Spanish accent already? It’s not really his fault that he had that.

 

After moments of backreading, he figured Ike had been really pissed ever since the moment Pit brought up Visitor’s Month. While Visitor’s Month really gave him a headache (thanks Marx), he also saw how close the mercenary and the mage are. Well, it was more of the fiery, determined Ike being clingy to the somewhat introverted Soren.

 

He figured he should type a message, meant to be directed to Ike for everyone to see.

 

-

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : Did you leave because you were reconsidering your feelings for Soren?

 **SorenSenpaiii** : I hate you. >:(

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : I never asked you to love me in the first place, _mi_ _amigo_. You just walked right into your own trap :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The One Where MK’s Broken Era™ Is Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Meta Knight expresses discomfort in his given nickname.
> 
> Unfortunately, Ike, Red, and Pit are working together to make an even worse nickname for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 kudos, 90 hits :0 (have y’all misclicked?? ksks)
> 
> 100% chat chapter, sorry, but I promise the third chapter will have more narrative.
> 
> This specific chapter is not really an ode to Brawl MK, just me making SmashUlt!MK suffer for what his 2008 self has done

“ **Brawl** **Newcomers** :3”

 

 **Angelic** 💓: oh my goddess

 

 **Angelic** 💓: you’re actually on

 

 **Angelic** 💓: you actually touch your phone

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : ...

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : Pit, it is not that I do not use my phone—I just do not go on social networking often.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: you’re replying!!11!

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : Do not treat me like some celebrity that is hard to reach.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: But that means we need a new name for you, since you’re not, really.. offline anymore.

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : You can change these?

 

 **Angelic** 💓: i’m the admin, so yep!

 

 **Offline**   **In**   **Spanish** : Holy Nova, please change it—

 

 **Angelic** 💓: can do!

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : —and do not use any Spanish nicknames.

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : At this point, I assumed my accent was normal to all of you.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: aw :< well that removes 75% of the suggested alternate nicknames for you.

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : ...

 

 **Mom** : 75%?

 

 **Mom** : Weren’t ALL of your nickname ideas for MK related to some Spanish meme?

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : Oh yeah— wasn’t the Top 2 Nickname La Chancla Espada?

 

 **Mom** : la chancla is mexican but ok

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : ...Pit.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: Oh Goddess please don’t murder me

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : Be thankful of your scheduled matches today—you don’t have any against me.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: props to master hand for that hhh

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : Well, we can’t really just edit M’s nickname to “ONline in Spanish.”. That’s boring.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: well, any suggestions?

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : I SUGGEST I keep my normal screenname.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: uncreative suggestion. invalid.

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : .-.

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : Hey

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : since the theme of this group chat is “brawl newcomers”, why don’t we nickname meta based on his brawl days?

 

 **Mom** : Splendid idea.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: oH MY GODDESS PERFECT

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : Hey, why don’t I have a say in this-

 

 **Pokemon** **Trainer** : Hi guys!

 

 **Angelic** 💓: Red, nice!

 

 **Pokemon** **Trainer** : What’s everyone up to? :>

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : Red, I—

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : We’re thinking up of nicknames based on MK’s Broken Era

 

 **Pokemon** **Trainer** : Circa 2008? 😂😂

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : Is this revenge for what happened a while ago @ **SorenSenpaiii**?

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : Would you believe me if I said yes?

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : To be frank? No. You are siding with Pit—the one who started it all for Nova’s sake.

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : Caught me there. :P

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : You lot are just fishing things from my past. I deeply regret giving my full strength during my first tournament.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: And now it’s blackmail material! UwU

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : Now, we can’t just use “OP” or “Broken”. It’s too... meh.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: Scary blueberry? :3

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : I am not a blueberry, but I WILL be scary if you make that my nickname.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: Okay, scratch that. Brrr.

 

 **Offline** **In** **Spanish** : hmph.

 

 **Pokemon** **Trainer** : Hey, I have a great idea!

 

 **Pokemon** **Trainer** : You guys remember during the Brawl Tournament fan conference, the speakers got hacked and a song played about MK?

**Angelic💓** : AH

 

 **Angelic💓** set **Everything** , **All** **You** **Ever** **Wanted’s** nickname to **Everything** , **All** **You** **Ever** **Wanted**.

 

 **Angelic** 💓: NICE NICE RED 😂😂

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : frick i remember it so clearly

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : suddenly i want to sing it

 

 **Everything** , **All** **You** **Ever** **Wanted** : Nova forbid, do not

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : Meta Knight is everything, he’s all you ever wanted

 

 **Angelic** 💓: He could win a set now, even if you never won it

 

 **Mom** : Clashes he always wins, trade they ain’t never gonna

 

 **Pokemon** **Trainer** : You want him forever any counter pick he’s better on it

 

 **Boxhead** : Aerial is down, press it while I’m jumpin’ up

 

 **Can’t** **Let** **You** **Do** **That** : And hit the B button like I don’t give a fuck

 

 **Surely** **He** **Jestin** ’: I know you wait for it, but you’re out of luck

 

 **gotta** **go** **fast** : I can do the same thing every single timeeee

 

 **SorenSenpaiii** : I say Meta Knight da bess

 

 **Angelic** 💓: Meta Knight da bess

 

 **Mom** : Meta Knight da bess

 

 **Pokemon** **Trainer** : Meta Knight da bess—

 

 **Everything** , **All** **You** **Ever** **Wanted** : At this point, I am not sure whether to be mad, humiliated, take it as a compliment, or all of the above.

 

 **Everything** , **All** **You** **Ever** **Wanted** : And where did Snake, Dedede, Wolf and Sonic come from??


	3. The One Where Toon Link Sucks At Mowing Lawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Ike successfully mans up the courage to ask Soren out, but before the #BrawlGang could properly celebrate, Toon Link screws up. Horribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm, w0aH
> 
> I didn’t update for a couple of days because of school, and I go back on with 23 kudos, 205 hits and a comment?
> 
> thanks so much :> i’m so happy that this wacky fic is read by ppl <3
> 
> Also, this fic is kinda popular to guests and people of the Sike tag, so it seems. Welp, guess I didn’t ruin your tag
> 
> Dedicated to Bulletprccf. Commenting means so much to me, thank youuu!

**“Brawl Newcomers :3”**

 

 **SorenSenpaiii:** you guys are prolly going to like this

 

 **SorenSenpaiii:**..and i am probably going to _regret_ this, but

**SorenSenpaiii:** Guys, I officially asked Soren out on a date.

 

 **Angelic💓:** OH GODDESS

 

 **Mom:** IKE, I’M EATING YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT SO RANDOMLY

 

 **SorenSenpaiii:** Um, I never expected you lot to react like that—

 

 **Everything, All You Ever Wanted:**  You’re missing out on the _important_ part of that context.

 

 **SorenSenpaiii:** Which is??

 

 **Can’t Let You Do That:** If he said yes, dumbass.

 

 **Everything, All You Ever Wanted:** Mhm.

 

 **SorenSenpaiii:** Why would I announce it to y’all if he rejected me—

 

 **Angelic💓:** AHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GODDESS

 

 **Pikmin Trainer:** My sincerest congratulations, Ike. It seems as if another one in this group has found their.. soulmate.

 

 **SorenSenpaiii:** Jeez, Oli, thanks, but you’re making it sound like Soren and I are getting married

 

 **Pikmin Trainer:** My apologies, but, still, congratulations.

 

 **Boxhead:** forgive the guy, he has a wife

 

 **Boxhead:** speaking of marriage

 

 **Boxhead:** Samus, I think you have something to say to Ike.

 

 **Mom:** no i don’t

 

 **Boxhead:** she won’t talk, so i will

 

 **Boxhead:** Samus is looking up how to plan weddings already on the internet

 

 **Mom:**  S n a k e e e e ._.

 

 **SorenSenpaiii:**  Wow, Samus, I have never seen you this hyped up since, like, forever

 

 **SorenSenpaiii:** but nonetheless, i don’t even KNOW if our first date will be successful, let alone a stable relationship, engagement and MARRIAGE.

 

 **Angelic💓:** even so, i am considering this a matchmaking success

 

 **Angelic💓:** cupid better be afraid of me

 

 **Angelic💓:** because i’m not done

 

 **SorenSenpaiii:** this counts as a matchmaking to you?

 

 **Surely He Jestin’:** Pit thinks he can comment about you and Soren being gay and call it “his matchmaking”.

 

 **Surely He Jestin’:** newsflash, it ain’t

 

 **Boxhead:** don’t dedede

 

 **Boxhead:** you’ll ruin his ego

 

 **Angelic💓:** yEaH

 

 **Angelic💓:** Besides, my next work of art will be 99.9% my doing. The .1% will be the couple’s effort.

 

 **SorenSenpaii:** did you just ask the person closest to you to do the math for that?

 

 **Angelic💓:** YES I ASKED SHULK, NOW SHUT UP—

 

 **Angelic💓:** N E Ways, as i was saying

**Angelic💓: @Everything, All You Ever Wanted** AND **@Aura Borealis** , I’m coming for y’all

 

 **Everything, All You Ever Wanted:** I await the one day wherein Pit will not mock me for anything.

 

 **Everything, All You Ever Wanted:** Regarding the matchmaking attempt with Lucario and I, I look forward in seeing you _try._

 

 **Angelic💓:** wow, you took it better than i thought you would

 

 **Surely He Jestin’:** MK’s the kind of guy that could make his place in a situation neutral while still sounding cool

 

 **Angelic💓:** Anyway, YES, I WILL TRY, AND I WILL END UP SUCCESSFUL

 

 **PK Dos:** Hey, um sorry if I’m interrupting anything

 

 **PK Dos:** but Toon Link’s injured

 

 **Mom:** wHAT

 

 **Pikmin Trainer:** What happened?

 

 **PK Dos:** come meet me at Dr. Mario’s Med Bay, Room 5

 

—

 

_Dr. Mario’s Smash Medical Bay, Room 005, 3:27 PM_

 

 **“We came as soon as we can.”** Samus stated as she entered Toon Link’s room, Olimar, Pit, Snake, Ike, Dedede, and Meta Knight hot on her trail. **“What happened to TL?”**

 

Fortunately for everyone, Toon Link wasn’t in a severe coma, plugged up in several machines and whatnot. On the contrary, he was very much awake and sitting up, his bed raised for him to lean on, and an emerald green blanket covering everything but his one leg, which was wrapped up in a cast.

 

As for Lucas, the young blonde was sitting on a stool, swinging his legs. He turned to meet the group of Brawlers, greeting them with a quick nod. **“I guess we owe you an explanation.”**

 

-

 

_Master Hand’s Office, 2:58 PM_

 

**“ _Excuse me, Mister Hand,”_** _Toon Link began as he pushed open the double doors leading to the Hand’s office, Lucas following him inside. **“We’re here to pick up our Tasks for today’s Kid’s Clean-up.”**_

 

_**“Ah, Toon Link, Lucas.”** Master Hand let out a nod (bounce? He’s a hand.) of acknowledgement to both children as he reached for one of his many drawers. “ **I have your list of tasks, right..”**_

 

_Master Hand carefully picked a green binder and opened it, plucking out a sheet of paper from it’s contents and gave it to Toon Link. **“Anything else?”**_

_Lucas shook his head. **“No, but thank you, Master Hand.”** He then tugged on Toon Link’s arm. **“We’ll begin our tasks now.”**_

 

_**”I wish you good luck. And be safe. Who knows if one of those chores will injure you.”** The hand stated as the two kids ran off._

_-_

 

_Smash Mansion Backyard, 3:00 PM_

 

_*** Mow the backyard’s lawn.** _

 

_**”Luke,”** Toon Link began. **“Do you know how to operate a lawn mower?”**_

 

_**”I, um, no.”** It took a while for Lucas to reply. **“But maybe other Smashers do—let’s ask someone for help.”**_

 

_But as soon as Lucas answered, the Lawn Mower revved up. Toon Link let out a chuckle of success and went behind the mower, beginning to push it._

_**“Yay! If I can start her up, it seems like I can figure out lawn mowing on my own. I don’t need anyone else’s help!”** _

 

_Lucas, the ever so cautious child, objected. **“What if you get hurt? We should ask an older Smasher to teach us, at least!”**_

 

_But Toon Link didn’t listen. At first, everything seemed fine. A bit of messily mowed grass, but nothing too complex._

 

_But soon, Toon Link’s mower got out of control, and the younger Hylian was soon at the mercy of a newly-turned mower, which—_

 

_**“ACK! MY FOOT! LUCAS!”** _

 

_Lucas let out a whimper and disabled it, but not before the mower had potentially shredded Toon Link’s foot._

 

_**“Okay, now we’re getting you help.”** Lucas picked up the fallen Hylian with all of his strength. **“I can’t believe Master Hand was right about us being injured. I’m taking you to Doc.”**_

 

-

 

_Dr. Mario’s Smash Medical Bay, 3:35 PM_

 

“ **And just like that,”** Lucas rolled his eyes as he glared at Toon Link. **“He injured his pinky toe, all because he never bothered to ask a professional for help.”**

 

Toon Link rubbed his head sheepishly. **“I never thought it would, uh, turn around. I thought I had it under control. And besides, what could a pinky toe cost you in life?”**

 

Some of the Brawlers groaned. Others let out a chuckle.

 

Ike shrugged. **“I don’t know, you limpin’? A pinky toe’s still a toe, y’know.”**

 

 

 

 

 

__

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bad, right?
> 
> So bad you won’t want to donate to my ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/shipping_goddess
> 
> Also: author has no concept of distance.
> 
> [Title Source: Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots]


End file.
